Kioku
by Myushi
Summary: Une fic sur Saiyuki avec pleine de surprises... Je vous en dis pas beaucoup plus... Mais lisez et vous verez
1. Prologue

**Kioku  
**(Saiyuki)

**Titre :** Kioku  
**Auteur :** Abygaelle  
**Chapitre :** Prologue  
**Genre :** Romance  
**Couple :** Dokugakuji/Gojyo  
**Disclamer :** Cadeau pour quelqu'un de précieux.

**

* * *

****  
Prologue**

Le temps passait mais rien ne changeait. D'un côté, l'équipe de Sanzô qui était toujours à la recherche du sûtra du ciel sacré, parcourrant le pays et se dirigeant vers le sud. Combattant les assaillants, se disputant, menant tout bonnement leur quête avec leur entrain habituel. Et de l'autre côté, l'équipe de Kogaiji. Elle aussi à la recherche du sutra, et des autres… Avec un sérieux plus poussé, des objectifs bien différents, mais la même volonté féroce. Tous mènent leurs quêtes avec gravité. Ennemis par moment, amis à d'autre, ils n'ont qu'une idée en tête, achever leur mission pour le bien ou le malheur de la population. Une aventure bien étrange, ou le bien et le mal ne sont pas distinct. C'est dans cette continuité inébranlable que Hakuryu conduisait en mode Jeep notre groupe d'intrépide vers un petit village, où dit-on qu'un Sutra y est conservé… Et comme toujours, devant Sanzô essayait de fumer sa cigarette tout en évitant d'étriper Goku et Gojyo qui était entrain de « disputer » sur le fait de qui est le « baka saru » et qui est le « ero kappa », tout en s'agitant comme jamais. Alors que Hakkaï, toujours au volant s'amusait de la situation… Et pour finir un moine qui sort son révolver anti-monstre et menace les deux agités pour qu'ils se calment…

En résumé, une scène qui s'est passé un millier de fois et qui se repassera encore et encore dans le futur. Pour le moment, le dragon blanc informa ses compagnons qu'ils arrivaient. Après une phrase de Goku, signifiant qu'il avait faim et Gojyo qui lui, voyait drague et cigarette, la petite troupe pénétra dans le village. Après un « pouf » qui signifia que Hakuryu était repassé en mode dragon blanc, chacun se dirigea vers son ordre de mission. Hakkaï et Goku avaient pour ordre d'acheter de la nourriture avec la carte de Sanzô, ainsi que trouver un lieu pour dormir, pendant que les deux restant, eux, devaient drainer les informations sur le sutra et sa localisation. Bien qu'il eut quelque grognement du genre « pourquoi je dois me taper ce moine ? » « Mais j'ai faim moi ! » Ou alors « La ferme où je vous bute comme ça, plus de plainte ! », mais rien de grave. Bref, les mêmes mots doux habituels, rien de bien inquiétant ou qui mérite qu'on s'attarde… D'ailleurs, au final, chacun parti faire ce qu'il devait faire, et ce, dans l'harmonie la plus total ou presque…

Au même moment, non loin, un dragon volant arrivait de l'autre côté du village. Sur son dos, le prince Kogaiji, Dokugakuji, Ririn et Yaonne qui comme les autres ont eut vent de la même rumeur à propos du sutras qui se trouverait caché quelque part dans ce fameux village. La même ambiance régnait plus ou moins dans cette petite compagnie. Ririn qui ne cessait de s'exciter impatiente de vivre une grande aventure et comme toujours qui mourrait de fin. Yaonne qui essayait de la calmer, alors que Kogaiji et Dokugakuji discutaient sérieusement du plan d'action qu'ils allaient devoir suivre pour arriver à leur fin sans non plus causer une catastrophe. Ils n'avaient ni le temps, ni l'envie de gérer ce genre de débordement. Etrangement, on vit deux démons poser leur regarde sur une démone au grand sourire, avec une profonde inquiétude et un air de dire « pourquoi elle est là au juste ? ». Un profond soupir s'échappa des deux hommes alors que leurs yeux se posèrent sur le village qui se dessinait à l'horizon, amorçant leur atterrissage avec plus ou moins d'entrain…

Alors que l'équipe que nous nommerons B arrivait aux abords du village, l'équipe A, elle, cherchait toujours les informations sur le sutra qui était supposer se trouvait ici. Et quand vint le moment de rassemblement et de faire le point, ils n'eurent qu'une seule évidence le compte divin venait de se faire alléger d'une sacré somme et les villageois s'enrichirent grave à une vorace, un fumeur, non que dis-je, deux fumeurs et une nécessité d'avoir un toit pour la nuit. A noter qu'ils n'eurent rien d'autre, et encore moins des informations… Ils eurent bien vent d'une légende disant qu'il y a fort longtemps, un homme, venu de nulle part, avait le don des moines et faisait des miracles avec un objet ressemblant à un Sutra. Mais rien de plus… Cependant, assez intéressant pour attiré réflexion chez Hakkaï lorsque Gojyo lui raconta ce qu'il pensait être une blague. Le Youkai d'ailleurs ne prononça plus un seul mot jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Il sourit aux bêtises de Goku, aux réactions de Sanzô et aux agissements provocateurs exagérés de Gojyo, mais rien de plus… La nuit passa, le silence s'était installé, mais l'ancien humain n'avait cessé de réfléchir à cette légende, comme si quelque chose lui était familier… Un air étrange de déjà vu qui lui laissait une étrange sensation…

En même temps, non loin, notre chère équipe B recueillait les mêmes informations que l'équipe A quelques heures plutôt. Et si il n'eut pas d'Hakkaï pour tiquer sur ce fait, il eut une Yaonne qui trouva cette histoire folklorique assez intrigante. Elle se mit à y réfléchir avec un sérieux déconcertant alors que la jeune princesse faisait mille et un mouvements, assaillant son grand frère de questions, de contacts et de requêtes… Dokû, pendant se temps, se préparait à l'affrontement ayant appris lors de questionnement que l'équipe de Sanzô était dans les parages. Le temps s'écoula ainsi, les minutes, les heures, le temps s'égraina pour enfin sonner le glas de la compression. Car alors que dans l'auberge on voyait un bras se lever et taper dans sa main en disant « mais oui, pourquoi m'en suis-je pas souvenu tout de suite ? », une femme ici même eut la même réaction et se dirigea vers ses compagnons… Hakkaï, lui accouru vers la chambre de ses compagnons, les réveilla avec plus ou moins de tact et au même moment, comme à l'unisson, les deux démons pas vraiment ennemis expliquèrent leurs compréhensions…

Cela donna quelque chose de ce genre : « Ecoutez ! Nous devons aller demain à l'ouest du village, il doit y avoir une caverne ! Dans cette caverne, au fond, se trouve un manuscrit. Selon mes souvenirs, ce manuscrit est le chemin qui mènera au sutra que nous cherchons. Mais nous devons faire vite ! Nous sommes à deux jours de la nouvelle lune. Si nous n'y allons pas la nuit prochaine, nous devrons attendre un mois avant de pouvoir le lire à nouveau ! ». Yaonne/ Hakkaï eurent à peine le temps de finir leur couplet explicatif qu'ils obtinrent une vive réaction de leur compagnon. « Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ? » « Ouah tu en connais des choses ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » « D'où tu connais cela ? ». Enfin bref, rien de bien surprenant quand on connaît les dits compagnons. Si bien, qu'après une longue discussion, par les deux camps, on décida que demain ils se rendraient à cette fameuse grotte. Une fois les choses mises au point, les huit jeune gens regagnèrent leur couche respective, quatre à l'auberge, les autres à l'entrée du village, sous un arbre, et dormirent jusqu'au levé du jour…

La journée passa, chacun s'occupa comme il peut, mais aucun « ennemi » ne rencontra l'autre camp… Pourtant, à plus d'une fois, ils se croisèrent… Une fois chez l'épicerie où Ririne et Goku se succédèrent, à l'armurerie où là, ce fut Yaonne et Hakkaï… Enfin bref, ce fut ainsi toute la journée alors que le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur qui exaspérait le bonze et ses envies de partir de ce village qui décidément lui plaisait de moins en moins… Enfin bon, le moment de partir à la quête de la grotte vint. Chacun prit sa direction, et L'équipe A entra en premier, suivit de près par l'équipe B. Au final, ils ne se rendirent compte de la présence de l'un et de l'autre que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle au manuscrit et donc, nez à nez ! Les réaction furent divergentes : colère, ravissement, volonté de jouer, curiosité… Mais que Deux, une fois n'est pas coutume, n'eurent qu'une réaction logique : Prendre le manuscrit avant les autres. Les coupables ? Dokugakuji et Gojyo. Il saisirent en même temps le manuscrit et …

« - Ne ! Sanzô ! Il est où Gojyo ? Ne, Sanzô ? »

Goku tirait le vêtement du blond alors que tout le monde fixait la lumière qui disparaissait de leur regard, emmenant avec elle, les deux frères, laissant à ce groupe qu'une seule question : Mais où sont passés Dokugakuji et Gojyo ?

Autre part, au même moment, un brun et jeune homme aux cheveux rouges étaient l'un sur l'autre, inconscients, dans une ruelle, loin de la réalité qu'ils connaissent…

_A suivre …_


	2. Chapter 01

**Kioku  
**(Saiyuki)

**Titre :** Kioku  
**Auteur :** Abygaelle  
**Chapitre :** 01  
**Genre :** Romance  
**Couple :** Dokugakuji/Gojyo  
**Disclamer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi euh TT

* * *

**  
Cauchemar ou réalité ?**

A Togenkyo, quelque part vers l'ouest… 

Dans la caverne, il y avait une grande agitation. Tous cherchaient à comprendre ce qui se passait, tous essayaient de trouver une réponse à des questions qui n'avaient ni queues, ni tête. Bon, d'accord, ils avaient vécus beaucoup d'aventures assez étranges, mais pas à ce point. Enfin, peut-être que si, mais le sujet n'était pas là. Pendant que Ririn et Goku étaient égaux à eux-mêmes, les autres essayaient de trouver une solution, enfin, une réponse à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas possible, Dokugakuji et Gojyo n'avaient pas put disparaître ainsi ! On ne disparaît pas ainsi… C'était leur conclusion alors que Yaonne s'avança vers l'autel pour prendre le manuscrit, voir ce qu'il allait se passer et si rien ne se passait, étudier le document afin de découvrir où avait disparu son compagnon de voyage… Cependant, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le dit autel, elle s'exclama et fixa l'édifice de pierre interloquée et surprise. Elle se tourna vers les autres, et s'exprima assez vivement. Comme si elle avait le temps de chercher ce manuscrit. Si cela se trouvait, Dokû était en danger… Kami-sama seule devait savoir où elle se trouvait…

« - Lequel de vous a prit le manuscrit ? »

« - Le manuscrit ? » Fit assez perplexe Hakkaï.

« - Oui, tu sais ce que nous tous venus chercher ! »

« - Yaonne… Personne n'a touché à ce vieux papier ! Nous étions tous au même endroit ! Il a du tomber ou… »

« - Ne dites pas ça ! »

Yaonne informa Kogaiji le plus poliment possible avant de vérifier si ce manuscrit n'était pas tombé à terre. Mais pas de manuscrit, plein de poussière, mais aucun manuscrit. Yaonne soupira et fixa l'assemblée. Pas de trouvaille si ce n'est Goku qui avait trouvé une vielle arme. Tout le monde se regarda dans le blanc des yeux, réalisant que le manuscrit devait être avec les disparus. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas tellement leurs affaires. Car sans des informations sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, comment voulez-vous qu'ils découvrent la solution pour les ramener, s'ils ne savent même pas comment ils avaient disparus et surtout, où ils avaient atterrit… Réalisant que se regarder dans les blancs des yeux ne conduisait pas à grand-chose, il fut décidé qu'une trêve était lancé et qu'ils allaient faire « équipe », le temps de trouver la solution à cette énigme bien plus intrigante et inquiétante qu'ils n'eurent à résoudre jusqu'à maintenant…

**Au même moment, dans un autre monde…**

Dans une ruelle peuplée seulement de rats, deux corps étaient entrelacé laissant un quiproquo évident que personne, fort heureusement, ne pouvait voir. Si dans cet étrange bas fond on ne pouvait le voir, le temps était tout de même au beau fixe, si ce n'est ce léger vent frais qui annonçait l'arriver du printemps. La rue, juxtaposant notre ruelle, battait son plein en nombre de passage à la seconde. C'était la fin de la journée, et tout le monde sortait du travail pour soit rentrer chez eux, soit profiter de leur nouveau temps libre, pour faire des emplettes ou autres distractions connues d'eux seul. Ce qui changeait vraiment quand on comparait l'endroit où « dormaient » gentiment nos deux évadés. Ce fut d'ailleurs le brun qui reprit, le premier, conscience, dérangé par un petit rongeur un peu trop curieux pour rester vivant longtemps. L'éveille fut assez douloureux. Un mal de tête hors du commun, et il avait l'impression d'avoir un poids sur l'estomac. Il tenta de se redresser mais en vain. Le poids était bien trop pesant. Il posa alors son regard sur ce qu'il le gênait pas découvrir…

« - Gojyo… ? »

Il poussa son frère loin de lui, enfin voulut le faire avant de réaliser que… bah en fait, que c'était mieux qu'il soit ainsi sur lui. Bon, c'était son frère, mais voilà … Le voir nu, sur lui, inconscient n'était pas tellement une chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Il regarda alors autour de lui, histoire de savoir où il se trouvait. Il avait la tête lourde, si lourde… Ses souvenirs étaient confus. Il se voyait aller vers un autel, saisir un parchemin en même temps quelqu'un… Quelqu'un d'autre qu'il identifia comme Gojyo. Ensuite, il eut un grand flash blanc et plus rien… Un grand noir. Et c'était cela qui l'inquiétait : ce noir. Mais aussi le fait qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu qu'il n'arrivait pas à situer. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être un village de l'ouest, ni une ville… En fait, ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Dokû eut tout d'un coup un mauvais pressentiment… Comme une mauvaise impression qui lui disait qu'un cauchemar allait débuter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais pourtant, un 'je ne sais quoi' lui hurlait dans ses oreilles…

Il soupira, reposa un regard sur Gojyo qui semblait bien dormir, évitant soigneusement de détailler son anatomie. C'est que le petit frère avait grandit depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient put se voir intimement, chez eux… C'était étrange, un corps adulte mais qui à ses yeux, paraissait toujours aussi fragile. Il évita de se poser la question sur le pourquoi du comment de cette question intérieure. De toute façon, il fut interrompu par un demi youkai qui avait décidé que maintenant serait bien pour revenir parmi les vivants… Un gémissement fut l'annonce, alors que très loin de savoir où et sur qui il se trouvait, il se redressa pour s'asseoir correctement sur la « chose » rembourrée qui lui servait de matelas il y a quelques secondes… Il se massa la tête, fit quelques mouvements de mâchoire cherchant quel genre de cuite avait put le mettre dans cet état, tout en regardant autour de lui, et contraster que là, il avait du dépasser les doses habituelles d'alcool, car il ne reconnaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam les lieux…

« - Pouah ! Mais alors quelle cuite ! »

Il se gratta le torse réalisant que maintenant qu'il était aussi nu qu'un ver… Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à amenuiser son mal de tête…

« - Je sens que ce fichu moine déjanté va encore me taper une crise… Mais avant ça, je dois savoir où je suis et comment je suis arrivé ici, nu comme ça ! » Il se mit à rire… « - Et bien la fille a dut être le coup du siècle ! Dommage que je ne m'en souvienne pas… »

Gojyo aurait pu continuer longtemps son petit monologue si une claque derrière sa tête ne l'avait pas arrêté et qu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien résonna dans sa pauvre tête douloureuse… Il se tourna brusquement pour faire face à Dokugakuji, et en même temps réaliser sur quoi ou qui il était installé…

« - Si tu pouvais cesser d'être aussi agité ! Tu n'es pas vraiment léger et en plus, franchement, tu penses que c'est le moment de jubiler sur une conquête que tu n'as pas eut ? Nous avons autre chose à faire si tu veux mon avis ! »

Gojyo n'écouta qu'à moitié ce que disait son cher grand frère, ne voyant qu'une chose : il avait couché avec son frère. Non pas que c'était désagréable, mais c'est bien connu, Gojyo n'aime que les femmes… En plus son frère… et plus ou moins aussi son ennemi… Là, c'était certain, en plus de se faire tuer par Sanzô, il allait recevoir mille et une plaisanteries… Pourtant, dans ce pseudo désarroi, il sentit une sorte de fierté jouissive qui lui donnait envi de crier au monde entier qu'il avait dominé ce glaçon de Dokû. Car ce ne pouvait être que cela, il n'avait pas mal à son arrière train. Tient, en fait, il avait mal à peu prêt partout, mise à part son arrière train. La nuit avait du être sacrément torride pour qu'il soit dans cet état là. Il en aurait presque gloussé si le fait qu'il connaisse bien Dokugakuji et que donc, il n'était pas homme, enfin youkai à se saouler… Avait-il couché avec lui volontairement ? Quel sacré coquin faisait-il tout de même…Gojyo était dans son délire complet alors que le bras droit du prince Kogaiji essayait d'exposer une situation…

« - Gojyo ! Tu m'entends ? Lèves-toi ! On doit savoir où nous sommes ! »

Le demi youkai fut ramené à la réalité, et en montrant son mécontentement, il se leva pour faire face à son frère qui commençait déjà à se faire rabat-joie. Il n'y a vraiment pas idée d'être aussi coincé. Il soupira, chercha de quoi se mettre sur le dos, et ne trouva rien, à part quelques vêtements étranges d'origine douteuse, qu'il enfila et jeta à Dokû et un bout de papier qui lui disait quelque chose, sans vraiment mettre le doigt sur ce que cela devait lui rappeler. Mais si lui avait les souvenirs en miettes, le brun, lui, réagit presque aussitôt et prit le papier des mains en le détaillant comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Ce qui était un peu le cas. Il ne pensait pas que le manuscrit les avait suivit dans ce périple et que donc, il allait leur permettre de revenir à la case départ. C'était tout du moins son idée, sauf que les caractères de ce document, lui était complètement inconnus… C'était bien leur chance. Dokû soupira et retourna à Gojyo qui continuait de fouiller la ruelle et de brailler que les journaux ici, n'avaient pas les mêmes idéogrammes que d'habitude…

« - Montre ! »

« - Montrer quoi ? »

« - Les journaux ! Montre les moi ! »

« - Pourquoi ? Je te dis qu'ils ne sont pas dans notre langue ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est cette mauvaise blague ? Et nous sommes où d'abord ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu pour qu'on se retrouve ici ? Et les autres ? Ils sont où ? »

« - Je t'ai dis de donner, pour une fois dans ta vie, obéit et discute pas ! Ca nous évitera d'autres ennuis et nous permettra de rejoindre au plus vite les autres… »

« - Tsss… Tient ! Entre toi et ce moine, je ne sais pas le quel est le pire ! »

Gojyo laissa son frère et son journal ensemble pour aller voir s'il n'est pas ailleurs. Et s'il ne se trouva pas, il trouva une multitude de gens, tous habillé étrangement, mais pas comme il était. Bon, une chose à faire, trouver de meilleurs vêtements ! Enfin, peut être de l'argent avant tout. Il étudia un long moment les passants, les étudiants, s'amusant même de certaines mimiques. Il ne savait pas où il était tombé avec son frère, mais une chose était certaine, ne pas rentrer tout de suite, ne le dérangeait pas. Même au contraire, il sentait qu'il allait particulièrement s'amuser… Il fut ramené à la réalité par une voix assez mécontente d'un youkai hors de lui qui semblait plus qu'agacé de ne pas comprendre ce langage. Il lui avait portant dit que ce n'était pas un langage commun ! Enfin bon, les types de ce genre ont toujours besoin de voir pour croire. Assez stupide, une perte de temps, si vous voulez l'avis du demi démon…

« - Calme toi et écoute moi ! On doit trouver de l'argent et de meilleurs vêtements ! Les habitants aussi, semblent assez communs. Il suffit de se masser dans leur population, enquêter et trouver un traducteur pour ce papier et enfin, nous rentrerons et nous retournerons à nos chères rivalités ! Tu es d'accord ? Où chacun pour sa peau et que le meilleur gagne ? Car si c'est le cas, rend moi ce papier qui semble responsable de tout cela ! »

Gojyo tendit la main, avec son sourire des plus provocateur, fixant avec amusement Dokû. Il savait qu'il y aurait réaction. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était sa réaction. Et aussi ennemi que frère ils sont, il était curieux de la voir…

« - Hors de question ! Mais tu as raison, il faut de l'argent, des vrais vêtements et des informations ! Sans compter un traducteur ! Tu peux me suivre si… »

« - Ne dis pas la suite, tu risquerais de me retirer ma bonne humeur ! Bon, le plan ? Tu en as un je présume ? Où alors on la fait à ma manière ? »

« - J'ai un plan ! » Annonça t'il avec agacement. « - Nous allons travailler. Comme des personnes normales ! Je présume qu'il doit avoir des auberges ou autres lieux de restauration… Ensuite, nous chercherons des renseignements ! Mais en premier lieu, cherchons à savoir où nous sommes ! »

Dokugakuji savait bien que cette aventure serait un vrai cauchemar. Car déjà se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu n'était pas super génial, mais en plus, avec Gojyo, ça virait complètement à la folie. Il se demandait si valait mieux pas se tirer une balle dans la tête immédiatement. Bon, d'accord, un peu radical, mais au moins, il aurait la paix éternelle. Ce qui aurait put avoir des effets positifs s'il ne devait pas rejoindre au plus vite Togenkyo, et s'assurer de la sécurité de son prince. Alors, ne voyant que le plus important, il allait supportait ce petit frère exécrable qui n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête. Dokû se surpris à penser qu'il était bien plus adorable enfin, avant de secouer la tête et revenir à cet homme aux cheveux rouge qui déjà se faisait remarquer en draguant une demoiselle qui passait non loin et donc l'effrayant… Le brun se dirigea vers son frère, le tira par le bras, et soupira…

_Pourquoi moi ? _

C'était une bonne question, mais dommage pour Dokû, il n'y avait pas de réponse. Il devait juste faire cela. Etre là... Et assumer le fait qu'il avait un petit frère coureur de jupon qui avait tendance à taper sur les nerfs de beaucoup de monde… Cette réalisation lui tira un second soupire alors qu'il se mit en devoir de sermonner son cadet et de mettre quelque points sur les « i » de ce demi démon qui avait oublié de sortir de l'adolescence…

« - Gojyo, refait une seule stupidité de ce genre, et tu ne pourras plus jamais prétendre d'aimer les filles ! Compris ? Nous n'avons pas que cela à faire ! Les dragues en tout genre, garde les pour ton équipe ! Si tu peux les ralentir, ça ne peut que nous arranger ! »

Dokû était passablement remonté. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il le montra de façon assez étrange. Il n'est pas ainsi normalement. Mais avec tout ce qui venait d'arriver en si peu de temps, il n'avait franchement pas envi de jouer les nounous avec son frère. Déjà d'un, Gojyo avait passé l'âge et de deux, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que devoir gérer un gamin en pleine crise de manque de câlin… Non, mais vraiment, pas de doute, pourquoi lui ? Il avait pourtant un bon Youkai… Enfin non, pas vraiment… D'un coup, en un soupire, il savait pourquoi lui… Alors que Gojyo ne manqua pas de saisir le bâton pour venir battre son aîné avec tout l'entrain qu'il possède…

« - Prétendre ? Mais je ne prétends rien du tout moi ! Qui se montre trop possessif tout d'un coup ? Hein ? Et puis tu crois que nous avons que cela à faire ! Allez, vient, nous devons savoir où nous nous trouvons et aussi trouver de l'argent pour sortir de ces vêtements qui sont plus que nauséabonde… »

_Ne pas taper ! Ne pas le tuer ! Calme ! Il te cherche juste ! Tu es plus intelligent, donc tu laisses couler et tu vas de l'avant !_

C'est ce que fit exactement Dokû, qui prit clique et claque. Ce qui se résuma au manuscrit et Gojyo. Et partit dans la rue, sans se soucier des regards qu'on pouvait lui jeter. Il faut dire que le youkai passait difficilement inaperçu. Ce genre d'oreilles et de tatouages n'était pas courant en ce monde. Bien que Gojyo, avec ses cheveux rouge, ne paraissait pas vraiment discret non plus… Mais très vite, l'aîné des deux dut bien se résoudre au fait que dans cette allure, ils n'allaient pas aller très loin… Se résignant à faire ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire, régler les problèmes avec la violence, il attrapa un homme de sa corpulence et l'entraîna dans une autre ruelle. Il avait bien entendu informé Gojyo de son plan. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait totalement approuvé, songeant qu'il allait enfin s'amuser. Lui aussi avait prit un homme de sa corpulence à partie et avait donc, suivit son aîné dans la mission : camouflage en mode primate ! C'est-à-dire, si tu es nouveau, copie ce que tu vois, pour le temps qu'il faut et devient eux…

Cela ne plaisait pas vraiment au Youkai de le faire, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ils devaient pouvoirs bouger librement sans attirer l'attention, et aussi cacher ce qui faisait qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres… Après avoir déshabillé leur 'victimes', ils mirent les vêtements. Une chance pour eux que le froid venait, ainsi, ils eurent droit à deux bonnets en primes. Dokugakuji était habillé simplement, jean avec un pull à col roulé et une veste légère. Gojyo lui, pas de chance, selon lui, était habillé assez richement. Un pantalon de costume noir, une chemise et lui aussi une veste assez légère. Il envia, il faut bien le dire, les vêtements de son frère, bien qu'il trouva que ces derniers allaient à ravir à ce youkai glaçon… Cela le fit sourire mais pas bien longtemps, puisque le brun ne lui laissa pas beaucoup de temps pour dire autre chose ou faire d'ailleurs, puisqu'il l'entraîna de nouveau dans la rue tout en prenant la parole…

« - Allez, vient ! Maintenant, nous devons savoir où nous sommes ! Et puis ne te fait pas remarquer ! N'oublie pas ! »

« - Oui, oui, oui ! Tu te répètes tu sais ! Tu commences à te faire vieux ! »

« - Gojyo ! » Grogna le brun agacé…

« - Ok, ok ! Je serais sage ! Foi de moi ! »

Dokû décida d'abandonner là, ne voulant pas entrer dans un jeu de provocation qu'il était certain, Gojyo voulait. Il se contenta de continuer à marcher, suivre la même route que toutes ces personnes avant de se dire, à juste titre, que s'ils n'arrêtaient pas quelqu'un, ils ne sauraient jamais où ils sont. Il soupira et s'arrêta d'un coup laissant Gojyo seul dans sa marche, avant que ce dernier ne réalise qu'il était seul. Il se tourna, fixa son frère qui avait arrêté une jeune femme et semblait lui parler. Le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlate se sentit en colère, hors de lui… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais voir Dokû parler avec une fille… Grrr ! Sans plus attendre, il revint vers lui, lui tira le bras, et le fit lui faire face ! Fort heureusement, la jeune femme avait été libéré la seconde d'avant. Dokugakuji fixa son cadet, un peu surpris, et en profita alors pour lui annoncer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre… Il ne chercha d'ailleurs même à comprendre l'attitude excentrique de son cadet…

« - Tu tombes bien ! Nous sommes à Los Angeles… Garde tees questions, je ne connais pas les réponses ! Mais je suis certain que ce manuscrit les connaît ! Nous n'avons donc pas le choix de trouver un traducteur… »

« - Los Angeles ? C'est quoi ce nom ? »

Cette question était plus pour lui, qu'une véritable question… Oubliant sa colère subite sur le fait que son frère parle avec une femme, il se mit en route, d'un coup très motivé pour trouver un traducteur. Non parce que pour s'appeler 'Los Angeles', cette ville devait avoir anguilles sous roche… Il en avait comme l'intuition…

« - Bon, allons-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu te traînes Dokû ! »

Le youkai eut comme une envie de meurtre subite, mais suivit tout de même ce gars excentrique qui i y a longtemps avait été son petit frère…

_A suivre…_


End file.
